Skateboarding
by Derabenu
Summary: his first time, was awesome. BubblesxBoomer very very small BrickxBlossom Please review. Oneshot.


**Okay, I would like to say that yes, I will probably be continuing PPG lagoon pretty soon, but for now, enjoy this one shot ^.^**

**Rating K+: a cute story, not so much fluff, but cute. Hopefully you like it.**

**Inspiration: This recently just happened to me, and I look back and laugh at it :P**

* * *

**Skateboarding.**

"I don't think I can.." Boomer said, as Brick asked him to ride his skateboard.

"Sure you can! Just get on and push yourself." Brick said, giving him the skateboard. Butch was already riding his, doing tricks and flips. He and Brick knew how to ride a skateboard, but Boomer never rode one in his life.

They had barley gotten out of school, and it was a nice day outside.

"But, what if I fall?" Boomer asked.

"Then, you fall. Do you think I care?" Butch said, entering the conversation. Brick smacked him behind the head. "Ow!"

"Shut up! Its okay Boomer, you wont fall, and if you do, I'll be right here." Brick said, giving a small smile.

It was strange for Brick to be acting so nice to Boomer, but it didn't seem so bad. Boomer gulped, as he dropped the skateboard on the ground. There was a small hill going down from their drive way. Boomer was getting second thoughts. He was given a small push, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"We aint getting any younger." Butch said, pointing to the road.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now." Boomer said. He gave himself a push, as he put his foot on the back of the skateboard. He was actually riding one!

Once Butch saw him go, he quickly looked back at Brick.

"Get the camera, get the camera!" he said, as Brick got the camera. They were both chuckling as the turned it on and started riding after Boomer. They wanted to make him look like a fool when he fell, and catching it on video would be very funny.

Meanwhile, three girls where walking home from school. They were talking, giggling at some points.

"can you two stop talking about _them_?!" Buttercup said.

"Well, maybe if they weren't throwing rocks at our van yesterday, then we wouldn't be talking about them!" Blossom yelled. It was surprising how fast the mood between these two could change quickly.

"Blossom, Buttercup, please stop fighting." Bubbles said quietly, almost in a whisper. The two didn't stop yelling and bickering, which made Bubbles a bit annoyed.

They were yelling too much, she couldn't think straight. She tried to keep calm, not wanting to get angry.

"They are going to get a good butt-kicking if they throw rocks at our van again!" Buttercup yelled.

"No! just give them a warning, violence is not the way to solve problems, Buttercup!" Blossom yelled.

"Your right.." Buttercup said, as a shocked Blossom stopped walking. "Murder is the answer!" Buttercup shouted, running away to their house.

"Buttercup, stop running! You might trip!" Blossom yelled after her.

"What are you, my dad?!" Buttercup yelled, as their voices became distant as they ran farther away from Bubbles.

She sighed in relief, as the two disappeared. She finally got some quietness. She would run with them, but today, she wanted to enjoy the beautiful environment around her. The flowers where in bloom, and the roses smelled lovely. She couldn't believe how she didn't notice this before. She heard a skateboard coming closer to her. Thinking that who ever was riding it was going to turn the corner, she kept walking.

"Look! Boomer doesn't know how to turn! This is so good for the video!" Butch yelled at Brick, as he was filming. "That stupid bimbo should move out of the way!" Butch said, noticing the girl.

"That's not just any girl…" Brick said, as he zoomed in with the camera. He saw the signature pony tails. "It's that blonde girl!"

"Really? I didn't know!" Butch said sarcastically.

"No! I mean, that girl, with the pony tails!" Brick yelled at him.

"And I saw this girl, with the face! Lets get past the obvious stupid!" Butch yelled. While the two were arguing, Boomer was trying to turn.

He saw the girl, and he was panicking. He didn't know how to turn, and the girl was acting like she couldn't hear him coming closer to her! There was only one thing to do. Jump off. He did just that, the skateboard still going. It hit her leg, taking her by surprise. She turned around to see the skateboard at her feet. She smiled, as she picked it up. Boomer knew who she was now, as he tried to hide his blush as she came closer.

"Boomer!" she called out, as she ran a little to him. "Is this yours?" she asked sweetly, handing it to him.

"Y-yeah.." Boomer said, taking the skateboard, as he touched her fingertips slightly. They both blushed.

"You ride? that's cool." Bubbles said, trying to break the silence.

"It was my first time." Boomer said.

In the distance, you could hear shouting.

"Its not just a blonde girl!"

"Then what is she, a burnette?!"

"She is a blonde girl, I keep telling you! That blonde girl!"

"Ugh!"

Bubbles giggled at the two, but saw they where coming fast at them.

"What are you laughing at?" Boomer asked, since he had his back facing Butch and Brick.

"Nothing." Bubbles said. "Don't they know how to stop?" Bubbles asked, as she pointed to them.

They where too distracted with their argument to notice anything around them.

"Watch out!" Boomer shouted, as he pushed Bubbles out of the way. Butch and Brick looked up, as they saw the two right in front of them.

"Ah!" they shouted, as Brick quickly turned, avoiding them. Butch wasn't so lucky. His skateboard hit Boomer leg, making him flip over the two and landing on the cement ground.

"Cant you two bimbos see us riding?!" Butch shouted, slowly getting up from the ground, scratches on his face. He didn't get an answer. "I said, cant you see im riding here?!" he shouted again. He got irritated and turned around to see Boomer and Bubbles…in a lip lock! His mouth dropped.

So did Brick's as he too saw them through the camera screen. He was too shocked to notice a stop sign in front of him. He was coming closer to it, as he was still on his skateboard. He hit the stop sign, head on.

"Gah!" he shouted, as he fell back. The noise snapped all three out of their trance.

Boomer quickly got off of Bubbles. He helped her up.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! Really, I did-" he stopped, as he felt her soft lips kiss his cheek.

"Its okay. Well, I got to go now. Bye!" Bubbles waved, as she tried to hide her red face and ran off.

Butch busted out laughing. Brick got up from the ground, rubbing his head.

"Stop laughing!" Brick shouted. Boomer turned to look at him, as he saw the camera in his hand.

"Whats the camera for?" Boomer asked, confused.

"Oh…uh…we were shooting a video!" Brick said quickly.

"Oh, okay." Boomer said, believing it. He was in a good mood.

"Did you catch that on video?" Butch asked, as he walked over to, well sorrta limped, over to Brick.

"Let me see." Brick said, as he pushed play. It showed the part when Butch fell. He started to get mad.

"You didn't push record until that part?!"

"Sorry, I forgot! My finger probably pushed it when I panicked. But this is good." he said, chuckling at the video. Butch got very angry, and stomped over to his skateboard and skated away.

Brick rolled his eyes, as he too got his skateboard and skated away. He saw Blossom walking toward him, Buttercup was talking to Butch, or more like ignoring him. Brick snorted. Then, a grin formed on his lips. Remember the little sceen with Boomer and Bubbles. He looked at Blossom again.

"Hmmm…I wonder…"

* * *

**Hope it was good. Please review :****J**


End file.
